Once I Loved You
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Lucy goes to visit Jimmy Moon. Oneshot.


Once I Loved You

A/N: A first (at for the time being) only attempt at a 7th Heaven fanfic. Oneshot.

Plot: Lucy goes to visit Jimmy Moon at the jail after seeing him in the courtroom for Jury duty.

(POV's will change.)

*Lucy's POV*

Kevin is at work with that harlot, I wish he was here with me so I could explain what I was going to do. It is not my best idea but I need answers.

Seeing Jimmy Moon that day, I'll never forget that look on his face. I was chosen for Jury duty, but if we knew the plaintiff, we couldn't serve. He didn't see any of us until I stood up at said "That's Jimmy Moon." He looked at me with such a look, like he was upset that I had to see him in that state. I had done quite a bit for him a time back.

I looked in the mirror and brushed out my hair. The hair I had once dyed blonde, the thing that made him break up with me. The first time. I broke up with him the second time. I checked my hair and outfit and I was ready I needed to see Jimmy. I may be in love with Kevin now, but "I once loved you." I whispered to no one.

*Jimmy's POV*

While waiting here I've had a lot of time to think. First off I had to see what I could do to go without getting to long of a sentence. Also think about how stupid I was for doing what I had done in the first place, or maybe getting caught.

Lucy Camden…she was my first love. Seeing her when they were choosing the jury for my trial. I will never forget that shocked look on her face. I hated seeing her there, but I was more upset with myself.

Did I ever truly love her? Yes, although I was stupid the several times we broke up. I mean over her hair, I'm really dumb. I ruined a relationship with one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. She broke up with me in our second big break up. I deserved that.

I do wonder what she thought after she had to leave. She's probably dating or married to some perfect man like a lawyer or doctor. In the back of my mind I knew if I had taken rejection or not done something so idiotic, maybe I could be the right man for her.

"Moon, you've got a visitor." Officer Kinkirk told me. He looked angry. "You hurt her again and I might lose my temper."

There she was. Lucy. She didn't look to happy. I didn't expect her, I expected her to forget about me. The only problem is "Once I loved you." I murmured to myself.

*Lucy's POV*

Kevin was not happy to see me. At the moment I didn't care, I wasn't here to see him, I wanted to see Jimmy. I needed to know some things.

When I told Kevin I thought he would die, "What?"

"I want to see Jimmy Moon."

"Lucy."

"We are not married you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. If you don't get him I'll ask Sergeant Michaels."

Kevin looked very angry but agreed. I sat in the room and waited. Then he came. I saw his lips move for a moment, I don't know what he said though.

We were left alone. "I didn't expect to see you." He said.

"I didn't expect to come except I need to some answers."

"About us?"

"Not quite, why you are on trial."

"I messed up."

"Really? Jimmy I'm not exactly stupid."

"I'm a screw-up, is that what you want to hear?"

"Jimmy I'm not some everyday person you meet on the street. I was your girlfriend."

"Was, is the big word."

*Jimmy's POV*

Lucy is hard to fool. "You still care about me don't you?"

"As a friend."

"I still want to know why you are here."

"I don't have to tell you."

"I could ask the officer."

"How do you know him?"

*Lucy's POV*

I considered lying but that wouldn't do any good. "He's my boyfriend."

Jimmy grinned, "I thought you would date a doctor or lawyer."

"Why that?"

"No reason. You just always a little superficial so I figured you'd want to marry well."

"You have not seen me in years, things have changed. I'm going to be a minister."

"You'll be a great one. Lucy I messed up. I've been doing drugs again. More than one offence, this time I won't get off with a warning. I kept saying I'd stop but I couldn't."

I lowered my eyes, "I've heard they're addictive."

"You have it so easy. You are your family are just so perfect."

"Mary trashed the school gym, and was eventually sent to Buffalo, Simon wants to have sex, and Ruthie's not a little girl anymore. And in the last year I've made plenty of my own mistakes."

*Jimmy's POV*

I has heard about Mary. "So now you know what happened."

"Yeah, I'll try to come to the trial. I hope everything goes well."

"I hated seeing you. I saw you and that had to be one of the worst moments of my life."

"I know. That expression you gave me, you looked…devastated I guess could be the word."

"I guess so. I was devastated."

*Lucy's POV*

"Once I loved you."

*Jimmy's POV*

"Once I loved you."

*Lucy's POV*

"What happened?"

"It ended. Jimmy this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come."

"It's okay, goodbye Lucy. Just don't forget what I said, once I loved you."

"I loved you too."

When I got home I sat on my bed. Ruthie was there. "Where were you?"

I couldn't lie she's find out anyway, "I went to see Jimmy Moon."

"Why?"

"To find out why he was on trial."

"And?"

"To tell him 'I once loved you.'"

The End

A/N: Please be kind and review. Hope you enjoy. Oh I don't own anything.


End file.
